


The Blackest Crow

by ichigomush



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, Idiots in Love, M/M, Political Drama, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip, Romantic Conflict, Secret Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigomush/pseuds/ichigomush
Summary: The King and the Archbishop were fairly close as they were since the King’s Academy days; King Dimitri would often make the long journey from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach only to see his old friend. But rumors grow, and they spread fast like fire in a field; and so gossip surrounding the true nature of the relationship between the King and the Archbishop soon began to arise.Secret relationship AU wherein (M)Byleth and Dimitri are unable to marry due to their respective positions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the traditional ballad. Yes, I am aware that it is a more Imperial title. No, I will not change it.
> 
> UPDATE AUG 5: there is now a playlist for this fic. You may listen [here.](https://open.spotify.com/user/21kne6dj5yahnthebejz4g2tq/playlist/3Fto3eUBRXmUjhc20P2BZU?si=FRPBsCoRReCkXCjuG6GsTg)

Byleth stared down at the ring in his hands.

It was nighttime at the Goddess Tower in Garreg Mach. Only he and Dimitri were there.

“Please… I beg of you,” said Dimitri. His brow was furrowed upward in agony. “Say something!”

Byleth studied his face. Dimitri looked so in pain. It hurt Byleth’s heart to be the cause of such. He looked back to the ring.

“If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me,” said Dimitri, lowering his eye. “If so, I will face the truth and walk away.”

Byleth let out a shaky breath.

“Dimitri… I do love you,” he said.

Dimitri’s eye widened. The corners of his mouth tipped up in hope.

Byleth stretched out his arm, handing over the ring back to Dimitri. “But I cannot accept your proposal.”

Dimitri focused on the ring in front of him, the one he had just given along with his heart. “I do not understand,” he said in a small voice.

“You must try to,” said Byleth. “You are to be the King and I, the Archbishop. Think of that for a moment. Think of the possible power imbalance, the abuse and misuse. I cannot ever allow that to happen, lest another war happen again, heavens above forbid it. Has that not ever crossed your mind?”

Dimitri shook his head. “I admit it. No, it has not. I assumed you felt the same way for me, and that we would live happily ever after. But…”

“I’m afraid life is no fairy tale,” said Byleth. He stretched his hand out again. “Please, Dimitri, the ring. Take it back. My heart is breaking.”

Dimitri took the ring. “And so is mine,” he said in a heavy voice.

Byleth looked down at his feet. He could not meet Dimitri’s eye. “Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive. You do not owe me anything,” said Dimitri. “But… Professor… No, Byleth… did you mean it? That you love me?”

Byleth looked up. He met Dimitri’s eye with earnest. “Yes,” he said. “With all my heart. And I am sorry that we cannot be together. Properly, at least.”

Dimitri frowned. “Whatever do you mean?”

Byleth took Dimitri’s fist—containing the ring—and pressed his gentle lips to his knuckles. Dimitri stared at him with heartache.

“I have a proposal,” said Byleth.

***

The continent of Fódlan slowly rebuilt itself, brick by brick. Lives started up again, gradually returning to what one may call a normal life. Markets opened once more, and soon so did the schools, and even the theaters and opera houses. Peace was on the horizon.

The King kept his promise of his plan to eradicate injustice and discrimination in Faerghus, especially regarding the Duscur people. King Dimitri announced that all of Fódlan was to be welcome and safe spaces for all peoples, regardless of race or such. For this he became to be known as The King With Loving Arms. He had a certain fondness for children, particularly the orphaned, and would often be seen making visits to orphanages across the nation.

The Archbishop promised to bring in a new era of transparency in the Church: no more secrets, no more lies. He opened the monastery of Garreg Mach to all on every day of the year, as he believed the faithful had the right to worship at the great cathedral, newly rebuilt, and he often opened audience for the people to come to him with their worries. Archbishop Byleth did not think of himself as an impeccable leader, but because of his radical changes within the Church, he was loved by the people.

The King and the Archbishop were fairly close as they were since the King’s Academy days; King Dimitri would often make the long journey from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach only to see his old friend. But rumors grow, and they spread fast like fire in a field; and so gossip surrounding the true nature of the relationship between the King and the Archbishop soon began to arise.

***

Byleth fucked Dimitri fast, hard, and deep. He pistoned his hips into Dimitri with abandon, without rhyme or reason. It was warm and hot and wet, with oil dripping down Dimitri’s thighs. Dimitri opened his mouth to moan, but Byleth firmly clasped his hand over his lips to silence him.

“You like this?” said Byleth in a hoarse whisper. “You like being fucked, King of Faerghus?”

Dimitri nodded helplessly, basking in Byleth’s hard fucking. Dimitri felt so fucking tight and _good_.

It was midnight, and they were in Byleth’s own personal quarters. This was something they did every now and then. By that, it is meant to say that they fucked every time Dimitri made an official state visit to Garreg Mach. The routine was simple: Dimitri would arrive with his personal knights; they would have an official meeting-slash-dinner; after the dinner Byleth would whisper into Dimitri’s ear and Dimitri would nod; Byleth would tell the guards around his quarters to seek respite for the evening; Byleth and Dimitri would head to his quarters for some “official discussions.”

This had been the norm for about a year.

Byleth continued to fuck into Dimitri. He spread Dimitri’s legs wider, allowing him to fuck deeper into him still. Dimitri almost let out a moan at the change in angle. Byleth knew that he was the only one who got to see Dimitri like this. He was the sole fucker of the King, and Dimitri belonged to him.

“Close,” Byleth huffed beside Dimitri’s ear.

Dimitri wrapped his leg’s around Byleth’s torso, his hands grabbing at his back. “Inside,” he panted, “inside, please, Byleth, come inside me.”

Byleth shoved his cock in the lewd wet tightness hard once, twice—and came inside Dimitri.

The two men huffed and panted, exhausted. Byleth looked Dimitri in the eye. There was always something about him after they had sex. Byleth couldn’t place it. He moved to pull out. Dimitri held him back.

“Wait,” said Dimitri.

Byleth blinked. “What is it?”

Dimitri did not answer for a while. “Let’s stay like this just a little longer.”

Byleth stared at him. “As you wish.”

Dimitri reached out his hand and caressed Byleth’s cheek. Byleth leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. Dimitri rubbed tiny circles into Byleth’s skin.

They never talked about love. They never talked about that night at the Goddess Tower. They never talked about rings. All they had was this: sex, and silence. Silence enjoyed together.

Eventually Byleth pulled out. They lay together on his bed quietly. Dimitri had his head on Byleth’s chest. “No beat,” he said.

“Are you talking about my heart again?” asked Byleth.

“I can never find your heartbeat,” said Dimitri. “It’s as if you don’t have one, and yet here you are, alive.”

“It is because I don’t have one,” said Byleth plainly.

Dimitri’s features scrunched up in confusion. “But how can that be?”

“That, I do not know,” said Byleth. Dimitri stayed his ear on Byleth’s chest. “Dimitri?”

Dimitri was silent. “Dima,” he said finally.

“What?”

“Dima,” said Dimitri. “That is what my beloved father called me. I wish for you to call me that as well, when we are alone together.”

“Ah.”

“Well?” Dimitri turned his head to face Byleth. He had no eyepatch, and Byleth could clearly see the scar that had taken his eye. A part of him he never showed to anyone else. “Will you call me by my name?”

“As you wish,” said Byleth, and he smiled a soft smile. “Dima.”

“You always say that,” grumbled Dimitri. “‘As you wish.’ Why is it always for my wishes? When will you do something I ask of you because you actually want to do it?”

“You’ve got it wrong,” said Byleth.

“I don’t know,” said Dimitri, dragging a hand over his bare face. “I don’t know anything at all.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know,” said Dimitri, ignoring Byleth’s question, “I am sure about something, though.”

Byleth turned his body to face him. “And that is?”

Dimitri smiled a sad smile. It brought a pang to Byleth’s heart. “It’s been exactly a year since your refusal.”

“Dimitri…” said Byleth with caution.

“Dima,” Dimitri corrected. “Please, call me Dima.”

Byleth sighed. “Dima,” he said. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because.” Dimitri got up on his elbows and looked Byleth in the eye. “I wish to try again. To ask you again.”

“Dimitri…” said Byleth, shaking his head. “You already know of my answer.”

Dimitri held his gaze. “No, I don’t,” he said. “At least, I won’t know for sure until I try.”

“Dimitri,” said Byleth sternly. It was his professor voice. “You already know. My answer is no.”

Dimitri’s eye had taken a desperate look. “Please—just consider. I love you, and you love me! I know it to be true! Why else would you make love to me so passionately, and yet be so gentle at the same time so as to not to hurt me? Why else would you look at me like that, with those eyes of yours, as if you want me for yourself? Why, Byleth? Why?”

There it was. The forbidden word, love.

Byleth looked to the ceiling. “You and I do not have the privilege of union,” he said. “We are both of the highest stations in the land. One of us cannot simply abandon his position. What would the people say?”

“I do not care for what the people would say,” said Dimitri. “All I know is that I love you, and I want to be with you forevermore.”

“The word of the people is not all,” said Byleth. He refused to meet Dimitri’s stare, though he felt it pierce him so thoroughly. “I already told you a year ago. If the King and Archbishop were to unite, it would cause such a strong power imbalance that abuse of position and power will be certain. Only chaos and discord amongst the people will follow. You remember how Edelgard felt towards the Church. I do not wish for a repeat of that long war. The Church and the State must remain separate.”

“But it is called the _Holy_ Kingdom of Faerghus.”

“In name only,” said Byleth. “You, the head sovereign, do not hold any religious authority. That lies with me.”

Dimitri was quiet. Finally, Byleth has silenced him on the topic.

Dimitri started to get up, and gather his garments from the floor. Byleth sat up. “What are you doing?”

Dimitri continued to pick up his clothes. “Going back to my quarters.”

“But I’m not kicking you out,” said Byleth. “You can stay for a while longer.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I can tell when I am not wanted.”

“That is not what I—listen, Dimitri. Dima. I—”

Dimitri stood and started putting on his clothes. “Thank you for tonight, Byleth. I rather enjoyed it.”

“Dimitri—”

“Good night.”

Dimitri finished clothing himself. He turned and walked out the door.

Alone, Byleth slumped in his bed.

***

With the guards sent to take the night off, Dimitri was able to sneak away back to his own quarters. He closed the door of Byleth’s quarters gently, as to not make a sound, and did not look back.

He was so confused and lost. A year ago, Byleth confessed his love. They had sex whenever he made his official visits to the monastery, yes, and there were moments—fleeting moments—wherein he felt that Byleth truly, truly did love him—a fond look, a passionate kiss, a rare smile—but otherwise, he was cold. And tonight, he was colder than ever before.

Dimitri was so close to him and yet he felt so far away.

Did Byleth love him or not? Dimitri was not one to believe that marriage was the only true evidence of love. Even if Byleth did not wish to marry him—why had he not repeated his words of love over the past year, not even once? Why had he not given Dimitri the reassurance he so desperately needed? Whenever Dimitri would attempt to profess his love once more, there was always an interruption.

(“Byleth,” Dimitri had said, panting and huffing in the midst of the lovemaking. Because that was what it had to be, could it not? They were making love; there was no mistaking it. Byleth had been fucking him so gently that it couldn’t not be love. “Byleth, I—“

Byleth cut him off with a hard kiss. He sucked on Dimitri’s upper lip with haste, making wanton wet sounds.

He drew back. “Not now,” he whispered. “Not now.”)

Was Byleth merely playing with him, with his feelings?

Dimitri leaned his shoulder on a nearby column, and sighed. He was so hopelessly in love.

There was no use dwelling on it now. It would only cause him further sadness and confusion. He started to make for his quarters.

But not even within a moment’s notice Dimitri felt a presence behind him, and he swiftly turned around—but not swift enough, for his attacker had successfully thrown a dagger to his arm.

“King Dimitri of Faerghus,” said the attacker behind a black mask, “for your crimes you will pay!”

Dimitri clutched his wounded arm, and forcefully pulled the dagger out of his flesh. In a flash he knocked his attacker down before she could do any more harm to him, and held the dagger to her neck.

“Who are you?” he demanded. “Who do you work for?”

“I serve the fallen Alliance!” His attacker spat in his face. Dimitri retched back in surprise, dropping the dagger with a clatter to the ground. His attacker ran.

“Halt!” cried Dimitri. He ran after the attacker, but the pain in his arm became too much and he stumbled, letting her get away.

The attacker stopped just before the turn of the hallway to look down upon Dimitri. “Let it be known that war shall come to Fódlan once more,” she said with disdain, and turned the corner, running.

The door to Byleth’s quarters opened. Byleth peeked out. “Dimitri? Are you there? I heard a commotion….” His eyes landed on Dimitri, wounded on the floor, and widened. “Dimitri!” He ran to him, holding him in his arms. “What happened?”

“Someone attacked me,” said Dimitri. “A former Alliance citizen, it seems. She got away.”

“How did someone even—“ said Byleth, and stopped. “Right. Of course. The guards. I ordered them to leave their posts. This is all my fault.”

“Byleth, no—“

“I put my pleasure above your safety,” said Byleth, shaking his head. “You must never forgive me.”

“That’s nonsense,” said Dimitri. “The attacker—she said—it was my crimes to be punished.” He winced slightly in pain.

Byleth’s eyes widened once more. “Your wound!”

“I’ve been stabbed before,” said Dimitri gruffly.

Byleth shook his head again. “We must get you to a healer. Come now, Dimitri. I shall help you walk.” He lifted Dimitri by his shoulders. Dimitri always forgot how strong Byleth really was, how someone with such a lithe figure as himself could carry the weight of someone as big and wide as him.

“Where can we go at this hour?” asked Dimitri.

“To the best healer in the monastery,” said Byleth. “I’m afraid we’ll have to wake someone up.”

***

Byleth knocked on the door to Mercedes’s quarters.

“Mercedes!” cried Byleth, knocking still. “It is an emergency. The King is wounded.”

He held Dimitri up with his arms, close to his chest. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you healed soon.”

Dimitri did not look at him. “I told you, it is nothing to worry about.”

Byleth shushed him, and gave him his professor look. But Dimitri still did not meet his eyes. Soon a shuffle could be heard behind the door, and it opened to reveal Mercedes, hair ruffled by sleep.

“Oh, Your Majesty!” she said in concern, raising her hands to cover her open mouth. “Whatever happened to you?”

“He was attacked by an unknown person,” said Byleth, before Dimitri could answer. “Will you heal him, please?”

“Of course,” said Mercedes, opening her door wider. “Please, come inside.”

Byleth entered Mercedes’s quarters with Dimitri in tow. He sat Dimitri down on her bed, while Mercedes searched her bookshelf for the proper healing spell. Byleth sat beside him. While Mercedes was not looking, he squeezed Dimitri’s hand. Dimitri looked away. Byleth stared at him, wondering.

Was it because he refused his proposal to marry a second time? Surely Dimitri understood his reasons. Dimitri was a reasonable, honorable man, and had come far from the depths of darkness when Byleth first found him after those five years of sleep. Byleth did not mean to do anything such as break his heart…

Mercedes turned back to them with a spell book in hand. “If I may ask,” she asked Dimitri, “how were you attacked?”

Byleth turned his head, allowing Dimitri to reply for himself. Dimitri was silent for a while. Finally, he answered. “I was walking the hallways unarmed.”

Mercedes had started on the healing spell, hovering her hands over Dimitri’s wounded arm with a clean green glow. She frowned. “At midnight?” she asked. “If you have sleeping problems, I have some remedies that can help you.”

Dimitri shook his head. “No, I was…” He looked to Byleth without raising his head. “Should we tell her?”

Byleth considered this.

“Mercedes,” he said. “You are a cherished friend to us…”

Mercedes tipped her head. “What is going on?”

Byleth sighed. “I do not wish to lie to you. But I must know this first: can you keep a secret?”

“For my dear friend the Archbishop?” said Mercedes with a smile. “Of course.”

Byleth nodded. “Right. Then…” he said. “Dimitri and I have been seeing each other. At night. Make of that what you will.”

Mercedes’s brows shot up in shock. “Oh my,” she said. “So the rumors are true. Not that I’m one for gossip, but it is impossible to escape the whispers from the grapevine.” She turned to Dimitri. “There. All healed. But…”

“What is it?” asked Dimitri.

“I sense a certain sadness within you,” said Mercedes with a sad, concerned frown. “You’re upset about something. I can always tell with people. Please, if you have a problem, don’t hesitate to come to your friends. We are always here to help you. If I may ask, is it a problem of the Kingdom?”

“If you would please, Mercedes, I wish to keep my grievances private,” said Dimitri.

“Of course,” said Mercedes. “I’m sorry if I crossed any boundaries. Well, take care, Dimitri. You too, Professor. You will take care of him, right?”

“I will,” said Byleth right away, even though in his heart he knew that he was the cause of sadness within Dimitri that Mercedes so easily spotted.

Byleth and Dimitri left Mercedes’s quarters. Byleth closed the door quietly behind him. He touched a hand to Dimitri’s shoulder, but Dimitri brushed him off.

“Do not coddle me,” said Dimitri. “I am no longer your student, if you will remember.”

“I never coddled you even when you were my student,” said Byleth.

Dimitri was silent.

“At least let me walk you to your quarters, so that I may sleep soundly knowing that you are safe,” said Byleth.

“What do you care about my wellbeing?” asked Dimitri.

“Dimitri,” said Byleth. “You talk as if I do not care about you.”

“Do you?” spat Dimitri.

“Is this about the proposal?” asked Byleth. “Because if it is so, I already told you my reasons. I care about you, Dimitri. You’re my… my…”

Dimitri looked him square in the eye. “Your what?” he demanded. “What am I to you, Byleth?”

Byleth could not answer.

Dimitri chuckled a dark laugh, shaking his head. “You cannot even say it,” he said. “Good night.” He turned and started to walk away.

Byleth grabbed his arm, gently. “At least let me walk you,” he asked again.

Dimitri shook his hand off his arm. “Do what you wish.”

Byleth followed Dimitri into down the hallway.

***

Despite being a king, Dimitri preferred to stay in his old dormitory whenever he visited Garreg Mach. The monastery held far more luxurious quarters for esteemed guests such as him, but Dimitri would not have it. He preferred his old bed.

(Still, he would rather sleep in Byleth’s bed; however, he was never once welcome to spend the night. The guards would talk in the morning, Byleth would always say.)

Dimitri was sat down on his bed. Byleth stood before him. “Talk to me,” said Byleth.

“There is nothing to talk about,” said Dimitri.

“Yes, there is,” said Byleth. “In the morning, we should discuss the attack on your life, along with the other officials of the Kingdom and monastery. But for now, we should discuss our current arrangements.”

Dimitri looked up. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we cannot go on like this,” said Byleth. “Sneaking around, having sex, letting the guards take the night off. It is too dangerous. What if you weren’t as lucky as you were tonight? Who would be King of Faerghus?”

“But…”

“No buts. I will not accept it,” said Byleth. Dimitri felt like he was talking to a professor who refused to accept his late assignment. He disliked it very much when Byleth talked to him as a professor. “Your safety is of utmost importance. We will not sacrifice it any longer.”

Dimitri did not answer.

Byleth put his hand to his face and groaned. “Can’t you see that I’m showing that I care for you?”

“Is it really about your care?” asked Dimitri. “Or is it your concern for the public?”

“Dimitri,” said Byleth, taking on a harsh tone. “You will live without sex. If you can’t, you can get all the consorts you like.”

“I do not care for consorts!” cried Dimitri. “Byleth, when we are together, it is not just sex for me. It is never just sex. It’s… it’s…”

Byleth’s brow furrowed. “It’s what?”

“It’s connection,” said Dimitri. “Connection that I have never felt with anyone else. Intimacy. Vulnerability. Honesty. I never feel that way with anyone but you, Byleth. Don’t you feel the same?” he pleaded. “Don’t you? Please, I know you do. Because when we are together in your bed, you smile. You never smile, you rarely ever do. But with me, you smile. Do I not make you happy? Do I not make you feel as if you are not alone? You even told Mercedes, one of your closest friends, about the true nature of our relationship. Does that not mean anything?”

Byleth was quiet.

“Please, say something. I beg of you,” said Dimitri.

“I can’t,” said Byleth. “I can’t allow myself.”

“Why not?” asked Dimitri painfully.

“Because it will be the doom of me if I do,” said Byleth.

Dimitri considered this. “Right,” he said. “If it is such a… terrible thing for you to love me, then so be it.”

“Dimitri—“

“Please. You are breaking my heart,” said Dimitri. “You are dismissed.”

“You can’t dismiss me—“

“Leave.”

Byleth dropped his chin. “As you wish,” he said, “Your Majesty.”

He turned and left through the door.

***

The next morning, Byleth called for a meeting with the monastery officials and Kingdom officials who came with Dimitri’s company. They met in the meeting room that once served as a war council room, only little over a year ago. In the past twelve moons they had met in this room several times to discuss peace and the rebuilding of Fódlan, but now it seemed that conflict was to be their topic once more.

Byleth gave the report. Dimitri sat beside him, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He seemed to be somewhat sulking. “Last night, the King was attacked by an unknown person. He was stabbed in the arm with a dagger before the attacker ran away. Her whereabouts is currently not known.”

Murmurs throughout the meeting room. Seteth spoke up. “The Knights of the monastery have not submitted any reports of a suspicious person entering or exiting Garreg Mach,” he said. “I shall organize them as soon as possible and ask for any leads.”

Byleth nodded. “Thank you, Seteth.”

Gilbert raised his hand. “If I may, Your Grace. Is there any other information we know about the attacker?”

Before Byleth could speak, Dimitri answered Gilbert’s question. “Yes,” he said. “She was from the former Leicester Alliance. She accused me of vague crimes, and claimed that war is coming once again to Fódlan.”

More murmurs, louder than the last, and a gasp here and there.

“Insurgency,” someone whispered, loud enough for the room to hear.

“Your Grace, Your Majesty,” said Seteth. “If there is going to be an insurgency, we must look into it right away! We are so close to attaining total peace within the Kingdom. We cannot let anything take that away from us!”

“You are right,” said Dimitri. “But if anything is to happen, we are to handle it with the honorable ways of the Kingdom.” He turned to Gilbert. “Conduct an order for all former Alliance nobles to be questioned and interrogated. Make sure they are treated fairly. I do not wish for needless blood to be spilled yet again, as was the case during the Imperial War.” He turned to the rest of the group. “Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” said the room.

Byleth nodded. “Unless anyone else has other business, this meeting will be adjourned.” Nobody spoke up. “Noted. You may all return to your business.”

Everyone stood up and left in a rush, particularly the Kingdom officials, perhaps to make immediate haste on the investigation. Byleth and Dimitri were left in the room.

“I leave today,” said Dimitri.

“I know,” said Byleth. “Take care, Dimitri.”

“It’s strange,” mused Dimitri. “Lady Rhea always said things such as ‘may the goddess be with you.’ But you never say such things. And yet here you are, the Archbishop. Not very faithful, are we?”

“It’s quite complicated,” said Byleth. “I’ll tell you all about it when you’re no longer angry with me.”

Dimitri shook his head. “I’m not angry,” he said. “Just… sad.”

Byleth frowned, and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry, Dimitri.”

“I should get going,” said Dimitri.

Byleth spoke up right before Dimitri went out the door. “Dima?”

Dimitri looked back. He looked startled.

“May the goddess be with you, or something,” said Byleth.

“Or something,” echoed Dimitri, and gave him a tiny smile. A sad, tiny smile.

_As time draws near my dearest dear when you and I must part_

_How little you know of the grief and woe in my poor aching heart_

_Each night I suffer for your sake believe me dear hearts true?_

_I wish that you were staying here or I was going with you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this one, sorry. Promises for more porn next chapter. Thank you for all the support on the previous chapter!

Byleth shouldn’t have tidied his quarters.

As the Archbishop, he had his own special private quarters. It was once the quarters of Archbishop Rhea. With the archbishop suddenly gone five years ago, some of her personal items still remained in the Archbishop’s chambers, hidden in crevices or beneath other items.

If he hadn’t tidied his quarters, he wouldn’t have found this.

Byleth read the diary over and over again. The neatly written script never changed, no matter how many times he read and reread it.

Rhea was responsible for the progenitor god inside him. She had put the Crest of the goddess into his heart at his birth. His _heart_. Was that why he never had a heartbeat?

Byleth closed the diary shut and put it under his arm. He marched out of his quarters, towards where he knew Seteth always was.

“Seteth!”

Seteth startled. “Byleth,” he said. “What is the matter?”

Byleth opened the diary to a page and shoved it towards Seteth. “Did you know about this?”

Seteth read the passage.

“You were Rhea’s closest confidant,” said Byleth.

“She told me that you were the vessel of the goddess, yes, but…” Seteth furrowed his brow. “She never told me it was her doing.”

Byleth drove his hand through his hair. “Why would she do such a thing?”

Seteth looked at him with surprise. “You speak as though it is a crime,” he said.

“What kind of person,” said Byleth steadily, “inserts a Crest Stone—the goddess’s Crest Stone—into a baby?”

Seteth put his hand on Byleth’s arm. “Think of it as a blessing, my friend,” he said. “This should not bother you as much.”

“I never asked for it,” said Byleth. His hands were curled into fists. He was shaking. “Sothis—the progenitor god—saved my life multiple times but I—I never asked for it.”

Seteth frowned. “I see.”

“Why me, Seteth?” asked Byleth.

“I’m afraid I do not know,” said Seteth. “Perhaps… Perhaps you should ask Rhea herself.”

“Right,” said Byleth, nodding his head and stroking his chin. “Right. Guard!”

A nearby knight came running towards him. He stopped and saluted. “Yes, Your Grace!”

“Tell the Knights of Seiros to bring me Rhea,” said Byleth. “I am summoning her to Garreg Mach. Tell them to deploy immediately.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” said the knight. “Is that all, my lord?”

“That’s all. You are dismissed,” said Byleth, and the knight turned to leave. “Actually, wait.”

The knight turned on his heel. “Yes?”

“Call Professor Hanneman for me, please.”

***

Byleth sighed. “Thank you for agreeing to have tea with me, Mercedes.”

Mercedes smiled sweetly as she poured the pot of tea. “It’s no problem, Professor. I rather enjoy tea, and spending time with my dear friends.”

“Will you ever stop calling me that?” asked Byleth. “I’m no longer your professor. As you said, we’re friends now. We should be on equal levels.”

“Oh, but you will always be my professor to me!” said Mercedes. “Even so, we cannot be equal. You’re the Archbishop, remember?”

Byleth stared into his cup of tea. “I suppose there will always be that separation of status,” he said. He took a sip. “Mercedes, your brewing is excellent as usual.”

“Why, thank you, Professor,” said Mercedes.

“It’s nice to just relax,” said Byleth, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. It also helped that Mercedes was polite enough not to bring up his and Dimitri’s relationship. “In just a matter of minutes I will have to get back to my duties. How exhausted I am. And I thought teaching was tiring.”

Mercedes smiled. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Byleth sighed. “May I? I do not wish to burden you.”

“Of course it’s all right, Professor!” said Mercedes. “After all, you always listened to our troubles back in the Officer’s Academy.”

“All right,” said Byleth. “Well, I suppose I should start with the fact that I believe I’m not a very good Archbishop. I promised the people that I would always be open to listen to their problems and provide comfort and advice, but I’m afraid I’m not a very good listener, and even more terrible at giving advice.”

Mercedes frowned. “That’s not true!” she said. “You’ve always been a wonderful listener, Professor. And you give the best advice. That’s why you excelled so much as a teacher! Remember our days at the Academy? The Blue Lions was always the best class. We always won those mock battles. I’m very proud to have been your student.”

“Thank you, Mercedes,” said Byleth. “That’s quite reassuring. There are a lot of problems on my mind right now… including one revelation I recently discovered. Ah, but I wish to keep that one for myself, if that’s all right with you.”

“Of course,” said Mercedes. “Oh! Would you look at the time. I’m afraid it’s my turn to look over the letters at the note box in the cathedral. Do you mind terribly…?”

“No, of course, do what you must,” said Byleth. “Though I must say, Mercedes, I’ve heard about you and the note box. Apparently you always give the right answers and advice to everyone.”

Mercedes blushed. “Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Professor!”

Byleth looked down. “I’m such a terrible Archbishop…” he said. “You know who would be a better one?”

Mercedes shook her head. “I don’t think there will be a better one than you.”

“I’m talking about you, Mercedes,” said Byleth.

“Me?” Mercedes laughed. “Archbishop? I’m not even a priestess!”

“Neither was I a priest, remember?” said Byleth.

“Well, I really do have to go now,” said Mercedes. “I hope you were only joking, Professor. Good-bye.”

“Good-bye, Mercedes,” said Byleth. Mercedes left.

He was quite unhappy with his position as Archbishop, if he were to be true to himself. He loved to help people, he did, but it just wasn’t the right role for him. Especially for someone who wasn’t devout or faithful at all…

He wondered.

His train of thought was interrupted by one of the knights.

“Lord Byleth!” she said. There was a letter in her hand. “A missive has arrived from Fhirdiad with the royal seal of House Blaiddyd.”

“Fhirdiad?” asked Byleth. “It must be Dimitri.” He took the letter, and opened it.

_Your Grace,_

_Greetings of peace. This letter hopes to find Your Grace in good health. We are writing to you now to request a visit to Garreg Mach monastery. There are important matters of the Kingdom to be discussed between the King and Archbishop. If Your Grace can recall, a threat to the Kingdom has recently been made._

_Hoping for Your considerate reply,_  
_ Signed,_  
_ King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of Faerghus_

Byleth frowned at the letter. Dimitri has never written him a letter so cold, even in his formal letters. He has never written to him beginning with “greetings of peace,” and has never used the royal we. His letters always had some sort of warmth to them. That was gone now.

Perhaps Dimitri had finally come to reason, and now understood why he and Byleth could never be together.

Byleth folded the letter and placed it in his robe. He thanked the knight for her service, and headed to his own quarters to pen a reply.

***

Byleth removed his hand from the Crest device. Hanneman hummed.

“Anything new?” asked Byleth.

“I’m afraid not,” said Hanneman. “Your Crest, the Crest of Flames, or what the ancient texts call the Fire Emblem, still remains. No new information has been gathered.”

Byleth observed his hand, slowly turning it over and over. “I want it out of my body,” he said.

“I’m working on it, Byleth,” said Hanneman. “But as of now, I have no leads…”

Byleth sighed.

“Don’t lose hope,” said Hanneman, smiling. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Mhm.”

“If I may,” said Hanneman, “why do you want the Crest out of your heart so badly?”

“It was forcibly put into my body,” said Byleth. “I don't want it. I just want to be human.”

Byleth wondered about Sothis. If he succeeded in extracting the Crest Stone from inside him, what would happen to her? Then again, he had not heard her voice in years…

***

Dimitri and his company arrived nearly two weeks later. Byleth greeted him at the monastery’s entrance, along with Seteth and some of his knights. It was a formal affair; Faerghus knights held the banner of the Kingdom on one side and the Knights of Seiros held the banner of the church on the other.

Dimitri stepped forward and bowed with the dignity of the king. “Archbishop Byleth,” he said.

Byleth bowed in return. “King Dimitri.”

Normally they would embrace, to show the brotherly bond between the Kingdom and the Church. But this time Dimitri did not take another single step forward. Byleth hesitated to initiate the embrace himself. He decided not to in the end. From both sides, Kingdom and Church, he could hear people whisper, probably wondering about sudden coldness between the two.

“Well,” said Seteth, breaking the painstakingly awkward silence. “Now that’s settled, let’s move onto the meeting room for discussion, shall we?”

Dedue, from Dimitri’s right-hand side, spoke up in his low, gruff voice. “His Majesty would like to request a personal audience with the Archbishop, if permitted by His Grace.”

Byleth levelled Dimitri with a stare. He lifted a brow. Dimitri met his gaze back with a stern expression.

“Byleth?” asked Seteth. “What do you say?”

Byleth continued to stare at Dimitri. Dimitri’s face did not flinch. Byleth sensed that he truly had something important to discuss, and not another marriage proposal. “I will allow it.”

Across him, Dimitri gave him a stiff nod.

“Let us discuss in my chambers,” said Byleth, and he turned. The people around him moved to make way for their Archbishop, their King following behind him.

***

Byleth was seated behind his desk, and Dimitri stood before him. He leaned into his chair and folded his hands. “Well? What is it that is so important that you had to speak to me in private?”

“Various threats to my life have been made, both by anonymous former Imperial and Alliance citizens alike,” said Dimitri.

“That can’t be good,” said Byleth. “What have you done about it?”

“Security around the castle and Fhirdiad has been heightened. Dedue won’t leave my side, for another. His overprotectiveness has reached new heights.”

Byleth nodded. “I see,” he said. “If you need any assistance, the Knights of Seiros are here to help.”

“I’m afraid there is more,” said Dimitri.

Byleth frowned. “More?”

“It is of utmost emergency, Your Grace,” said Dimitri. Byleth lifted a brow at the use of his title. “There are strong rumors of a coup.”

“A coup d’état,” said Byleth, leaning forward on his desk. “And where did you get this information?”

“Various sources,” said Dimitri. “Remember the investigation we held regarding the attack on my life?”

“I assume something came up, then.”

“Yes. A handful of the former Leicester nobles mentioned a coup, but none of them knew more about it,” said Dimitri.

“None of them knew about it?” asked Byleth. “Or none of them were willing to disclose any information?”

“You must understand—“

“You are too kindhearted a leader, Dimitri,” said Byleth. “And what are those nobles doing now? Frolicking around, planning their coup?”

“What do you want me to do, torture them for intel?” demanded Dimitri.

“I know your humanity and honor would hold you back from such methods,” said Byleth, “but you should have at least held them captive.”

“They are being closely watched by my trusted knights,” said Dimitri.

“And what if your knights are part of this whole grand plan as well, Dimitri?” asked Byleth. “What will you do then?”

“The Knights of Faerghus would never,” said Dimitri in a deathly tone.

“You can never be sure with the behavior of people,” said Byleth. “Who are you to risk on such a gamble? That was the person I knew Claude to be, but not you.”

Dimitri took a seat, shaking his head. “It’s not a gamble. I didn’t consider that there would be a risk in the first place,” he said. “That’s why I… I need you, Byleth.”

“Honestly,” said Byleth, huffing. “What is your adviser even doing? Running around and throwing chickens?”

“What an odd thing to say.”

“It was the first thing to come to my mind,” said Byleth.

“To be quite frank, I wish I had an adviser who was more… I don’t know,” said Dimitri. “Someone more like you, I suppose. Your strategical and tactical prowess is unparalleled. You are the reason why we won the Imperial War.”

Byleth leaned his chin into his fist.

“I wish things were different,” mused Dimitri, looking out the window.

Byleth followed his gaze. “So do I.”

They shared a moment in silence.

“Dimitri,” said Byleth, “why did you come all the way here?”

Dimitri looked to him. “I beg your pardon?”

“Why did you have to make the long journey from Fhirdiad,” said Byleth, “instead of disclosing all this in a letter?”

“It is too confidential,” said Dimitri. “And… if I may speak freely, I… I wished to see you again.”

Byleth sighed deeply, keeping his gaze down to his desk. “Dimitri.”

“Byleth,” said Dimitri. He shifted in his seat, and gazed at Byleth earnestly. “I love you.”

“Dimitri, please…”

“I love you. Most ardently,” said Dimitri. “You have not allowed me to say it.”

“I was scared,” said Byleth. “Every time I thought you were going to say the words—I panicked, and became frightened.”

“You almost always never let me finish,” said Dimitri. “Why is that?”

“I told you, it’s because I am afraid. I am a coward,” said Byleth.

“What can I do to make you not afraid of me?” pleaded Dimitri.

“It’s not you,” said Byleth. “It’s—I’m afraid that if I allow myself to believe that you love me, I will love you even more. And I cannot allow that to happen. Who knows what will happen if I love you more than I can bear!”

Dimitri stood, left his seat, and moved to kneel at Byleth’s side. He took Byleth’s hand in his. “Your hands are shaking,” he said.

“I don’t want to let anyone down,” said Byleth.

“You won’t,” said Dimitri. He pressed a gentle kiss to Byleth’s knuckles. “We don’t have to get married. But, please, Byleth, allow me to love you, even in secret. I love no one but you. Nothing has ever felt so right.”

“Dima,” said Byleth, and he moved forward to kiss him.

It was a chaste press on the lips. But it meant so much.

Byleth drew back. He blinked at Dimitri through his lashes, observing his handsome features close up.

Dimitri smiled at him.

***

Seteth came up to Byleth later in the day.

“Your Grace,” said Seteth. “Rhea has arrived and is now waiting for you in the guest chamber.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. “Rhea,” he said. “If I may ask, how did you find her?”

“We got lucky,” said Seteth. “One of Catherine’s former squires has still been in contact with her. Naturally, Catherine has been in the company of Rhea this whole time, protecting her with her life.”

Byleth rubbed his chin. “I see,” he said. “Well, I would like to see her immediately.”

“Of course,” said Seteth. “Shall I accompany you?”

“Not this time, Seteth,” said Byleth. “I need to face her alone. Tell that to Catherine, please. I’m sure she has not left Rhea’s side.”

Seteth nodded. “Of course.”

***

Byleth sat across from Rhea. She sat in her simple chair in simple garb. It was strange to see the former archbishop dressed as such; she always presented herself in such magnificent attire. And yet here they were now, roles reversed. Now Byleth was the one in the Archbishop’s robes.

“Why did you do it?” he asked.

Rhea looked down at her hands, a faint, sad smile on her face. “I wanted to see my mother again.”

“Your mother,” repeated Byleth. “Explain to me how that makes sense, because right now, I have no idea what’s going on, and I’m telling you, I’m disliking it very much.”

Rhea breathed in, and exhaled. “Very well,” she said. “I must tell you the truth.”

Byleth leaned forward.

“As you are not just Byleth, I am not just Rhea,” she explained. “As you are also Sothis, I am also Seiros.”

Byleth’s eyes widened.

“So that makes… you and I…”

“It’s a… complicated situation,” said Rhea. “Through my power I created several entities to become the vessel for my mother, but all failed… Until your mother, the woman who birthed you.”

Byleth buried his face in his hands, taking it all in. “You _created_ my mother?”

Rhea nodded. “That is correct.”

Byleth muttered under his breath, “This is some nonsense.”

“The woman I created then came to fall in love with your father Jeralt, and they bore a baby: you, sweet child,” said Rhea.

Byleth took in deep, steady breaths. He was trying and almost failing to keep from losing his composure. “Why was I born without a heartbeat?” he asked. “Why do I live without a working heart?”

“Because I inserted the Crest Stone of the progenitor god in your heart when you were born,” said Rhea.

“Why?” demanded Byleth. “Why do such a thing?”

“Because, sweet child,” started Rhea, “your life was not meant to be if otherwise. Your mother pleaded that I save you, and that was the only way I knew how.”

“But that’s not the only reason,” said Byleth. “You wanted to bring your mother—Sothis—back.”

“I suppose so,” said Rhea. “My mother. The Absolute. The Uncaused Cause. The Beginning. I wished to see her again…”

Byleth said nothing.

“There is more,” said Rhea. “Once, I had saved Jeralt’s life using my blood. You are the progeny of the Crest Stone of the goddess and my own divine blood.”

Byleth groaned. “What does that even mean?”

“It means that you will be capable of housing the conscience of the progenitor god,” said Rhea. “And you did, didn’t you? My mother… she spoke to you herself.”

“Yes… that is true… but since our fusion, I have not heard from her,” said Byleth.

“That’s because you are her now,” said Rhea. “You are Sothis, and Sothis is you.”

“Rhea,” said Byleth with caution. “I am not your mother.”

Rhea’s face fell.

“Do you know how to remove the Stone from my body?” asked Byleth.

“I’m afraid not,” said Rhea.

“All right,” said Byleth. “Is there anything else you need to tell me?”

Rhea shook her head. “I have told you the whole truth, and nothing but.”

“Very well,” said Byleth, getting up from his chair. “Thank you for your time. And Rhea?”

“Yes?”

“Keep your delusions to yourself.”

Byleth turned to leave.

“Byleth, wait.”

He stopped at the door.

“I’m sorry.”

Byleth stepped out.

***

Dimitri was waiting for him outside the guest chambers. Beside him was Dedue. Dimitri stepped forward in concern when Byleth finally exited the room.

“Byleth,” he said. “How did it go?”

“Well, for starters,” started Byleth, “apparently I’m Rhea’s mother, and Rhea is also at the same time somehow my grandmother. Also, hello, Dedue. How are you?”

Dedue blinked. He was probably overloaded with the information. “I’m fine, thank you, Professor.”

Dimitri’s eye narrowed in confusion. “Hold on,” he said. “What?”

“It’s complicated,” said Byleth with a wave of his hand. “Complicated, magical nonsense. Can we get back to politics, please? Politics is so much easier than this.”

“Of course,” said Dimitri with a furrow to his brow, clearly still confused. “Come now, my friend. We are awaiting you at the meeting room for the Kingdom’s next move.”

“You could have started without me,” said Byleth.

“No,” said Dimitri. “Not without our brilliant tactician.”

He held out his elbow for Byleth. Byleth took it, and they walked together towards the meeting room.

Dimitri turned his head back to Dedue. “Now, don’t go around starting rumors, Dedue.”

Dedue blinked again, confused more than ever. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he said, and followed.

_I wish my breast were made of glass wherein you might behold _

_Upon my heart your name lies wrote in letters made of gold _

_In letters made of gold my love believe me when I say _

_You are the darling of my heart until my dying day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look forward to the next and final chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth ended his long-winded explanation with a heavy sigh. Hanneman stroked his beard, humming. They were in Hanneman’s office.

“This is certainly… news to me,” said Hanneman. “To think that a Crest Stone, of the progenitor god no less, could be so easily inserted into a mere infant, considering that Crest Experimentation has been tried and tested various times, and failed most of them…”

“Do you have any ideas on how to remove it from my body?” asked Byleth.

“I’ll have to look into it further,” said Hanneman. “But thank you for the information, Byleth. This will surely aid much in my research. Oh, how many questions it brings! How exciting! That is why I am a lover of science.”

Byleth raised a brow. “And of my situation?”

Hanneman laughed. “Ah, yes, yes, of course, Archbishop, we will investigate your case as closely as possible as well.”

“My thanks,” said Byleth. ‘I’m glad that Rhea’s information could be useful to you in some way. If you have any leads, please do tell me right away.”

“Of course, Byleth,” said Hanneman.

***

Another letter bearing the royal seal of Blaiddyd had arrived. Byleth let out a relieved breath as he scanned it, seeing that Dimitri had returned to his old, warm ways of writing.

_Dearest Byleth,_

_How are you faring? I hope this letter meets you well. As much as I would like to write to you for the sole purpose of writing to you, I’m afraid I have to talk of politics in my letter. The rumors of the coup grow. They say that it will commence at the end of the moon._

_Please, I need you by my side. Not just for your strategical and tactical mind and prowess in battle, but also for your companionship. This is too heavy a burden for me to carry alone. I would appreciate it if someone would walk this path with me. And I wish for that person to be you._

_As the days pass the nights in Fhirdiad grow colder, and colder still without you beside me. I miss you so._

_Yours,_  
_ Dima_

Byleth could not help the sad smile that reached his lips as he read Dimitri’s letter. This was the first romantic letter he had ever sent.

When Dimitri was last back at the monastery, that day when he confessed his ardent love to Byleth, Byleth finally allowed himself to feel. That night, after long hours of political meetings, they spent the night together, but not in sex.

(“Come with me to my chambers,” whispered Byleth.

Dimitri looked at him. “Are you sure?”

“Not to fuck,” said Byleth. “I just want to spend time with you.”

Dimitri’s expression melted dreamily. “Truly?”

“Yes, truly.”

They walked together to Byleth’s quarters, explaining to the guard knights that they would be discussing matters of the Kingdom until morning, and spent the night in each others’ arms.

Byleth lost count of how many times he smiled that night.)

Byleth shook his head. This was no time to daydream. A coup was coming to Faerghus, if the rumors were to be true. He must act immediately. He exited his chambers and sought for Seteth.

“Seteth,” said Byleth, when he finally found him in the cathedral. “The political situation in Faerghus is becoming dire. My assistance is needed; therefore, I must ask you to take over my duties and affairs while I am gone.”

“Is this about the coup?” asked Seteth. “What news is there?”

“King Dimitri has written to me that it is to be expected at the end of the moon,” said Byleth. “I must make it to Fhirdiad before the moon ends.”

“But Byleth, your safety—“

“Remember who you are talking to,” said Byleth. “Who was it who engaged in the most battles in the Imperial War, and won the most victories?”

Seteth was silent. “You, Byleth,” he said. “But please, we cannot take any gambles. Who will be Archbishop if you shall fall, goddess forbid it?”

“I have someone in mind,” said Byleth. “Call for a meeting. We need to discuss this with the Knights of Seiros. Deployment is required immediately.”

Seteth bowed. “It has been noted.” He went off to call the officials of the monastery.

Byleth sighed. He hoped that there was enough time to reach Fhirdiad by the end of the moon. It was quite a long journey from Garreg Mach. He needed to be there. He needed to protect Dimitri. Of course Dimitri was perfectly capable of defending himself, Byleth taught him as much. But one never knew…

The thought brought fleeting portraits of his father to his mind. His father Jeralt, captain of the Knights of Seiros, fallen to a single dagger to the back.

It depressed Byleth. With a melancholy composure he made his way to the monastery cemetery.

***

Byleth stood at his parents’ grave.

He missed his father terribly. He still has not shed tears since his death. He wished for his guidance.

And his mother… it bothered him that she was created by Rhea. But that didn’t matter, didn’t it? The love she and his father had was real. He knew by the way his father spoke of his mother.

He reached into his pocket, and found the ring his father had left for him so many years ago. The ring of his mother. To be given to someone he loved.

He thought of Dimitri.

Byleth shook his head. Such thoughts could not be entertained now. Certainly not now.

“Professor?”

Byleth turned to find Mercedes. She had her hands clasped at her chest, looking worried.

“I was looking for you,” she said. “I heard that you are going to Fhirdiad, and that there’s going to be a battle.”

“Yes, it is true that I am going,” said Byleth. “And yes, there might be a battle.”

“Please, let me go with you!” said Mercedes, taking a step forward. “I’m a very good healer. You, Dimitri, and the other soldiers should always need another healer on the battlefield!”

Byleth shook his head. “I’m afraid it cannot be, Mercedes,” he said. “You are needed here at the monastery.”

Mercedes looked down. “All right. If you insist, Professor…” she said. “I have to admit, part of why I wanted to go was because I missed Annie. How selfish of me…”

“It’s not selfish to miss someone,” said Byleth.

“You miss someone too, don’t you?” asked Mercedes. “I can sense it. You miss him…”

Byleth turned, and stared off into the distance, over the cliff. “I do.”

“Then I wish you safety on your journey, and in the upcoming battle, though goddess forbid the rumors are true,” said Mercedes. “Please, protect him, Professor.”

Byleth nodded. “I will.”

***

Byleth strapped the Sword of the Creator to his waist. It has been so long since he last used his blade.

“Looks like you and I will be seeing battle once again, old friend,” spoke Byleth to the blade. “Though I hope the bloodshed this time around will be minimal at most.”

His knight ran up to him and saluted. “Are you ready to ride, Your Grace?”

Byleth nodded.

***

They made it to Fhirdiad just as the moon was about to end. It was a terribly anxious journey; Byleth worried all throughout the trip that an express missive would arrive signalling the fall of the capital in the coup’s hands. Thankfully, they made it to the city before any such messenger bearing horrible news came.

Byleth’s party met with Dimitri’s company formally at the entrance of the castle. It was a reverse of their usual meetings at Garreg Mach, with Byleth visiting and Dimitri welcoming instead of the other way around.

“King Dimitri,” said Byleth in a formal tone, and he bowed.

Dimitri bowed as well. “Archbishop Byleth.” When he rose to his full height again he smiled, and opened his arms. Byleth stepped forward and embraced him.

“I missed you,” whispered Dimitri, barely audible.

“I missed you too,” whispered back Byleth.

They drew back. “It is wonderful to see you again, my friend,” said Dimitri, taking on his tone of King. “Thank you for your aid and assistance. Surely the Kingdom is safe with both of our forces combined here to protect the capital.”

“Of course, My King,” said Byleth.

War trumpets sounded and Byleth and Dimitri turned in surprise. A knight ran up to them. “Your Majesty!” said the knight. “A coup has started!”

Dimitri’s eye widened. “Already?”

Byleth heaved a dreadful sigh. “We were just on time…”

At that very moment, two of the guards beside Dimitri drew their lances and lunged for him. Before they could reach a hair on his head, Byleth struck the both of them down with his sword.

“I told you so,” he told Dimitri.

Dimitri let out a shaky breath. “You’ve saved my life yet again, dear Byleth,” he said.

“Your Majesty,” said Dedue from Dimitri’s side. “We must get you to safety.”

“No,” said Dimitri. “I am King. I must fight for my people.”

Byleth climbed the stairs on the steps of the castle, and shouted to the knights down below. He pointed the Sword of the Creator at them. “He who wishes death upon the King, face my blade now! Else, draw back into captivity if you want to save your lives!”

Several of the knights, both of Faerghus and of Seiros, dropped their arms and ran. The other knights rounded them up. Byleth held his surprise. He was not expecting so many traitors.

The same knight who delivered the message of the coup spoke up. “Your Majesty, the coup forces are breaking into the capital’s gates.”

“Then we must not waste any more time,” said Dimitri. He raised Areadbhar to the sky. “To battle!”

***

“For the Great Empire of Adrestia!”

“For the fallen Leicester Alliance!”

They soon discovered that most of the enemy soldiers were former Imperial and Alliance forces. Many have already been slain. The coup commander was in reach.

Dimitri pulled Areadbhar out of another enemy. “May the goddess forgive you,” he said.

“Dimitri,” said Byleth with haste, “the enemy commander is nearby. Let us storm her immediately. She can’t stop the two of us.”

Dimitri nodded.

The two ran towards the mounted person shouting out commands to the coup forces. When she noticed them coming, she stopped and smiled a sinister smile.

“Well if it isn’t the dastard of a King,” she said.

“You—!” cried Dimitri. “You’re the woman who attacked me in the monastery!”

The woman laughed. “Ah, yes. If only my aim was a tiny bit better. I would have had your head!”

“Why?” demaded Dimitri. “Please, we can discuss this. We can prevent further bloodshed.”

“Tell that to your soldiers killing my forces!”

“My soldiers are only retaliating in their own defense!”

“Enough!” cried Byleth. “This is not a game of who started it first! The two of you will discuss properly, or this battle will end in more blood!”

Dimitri and the woman grudgingly stared at each other.

“My name is Achilla of the Alliance,” she said. “You took my homeland, my beloved country away from me. My people’s history—three hundred years of history—down the drain! For that you shall pay!”

Dimitri shook his head. “That was not my choice. It was Claude’s, and the other nobles.”

“And what did you do?” demanded Achilla. “Nothing! You let my country be consumed into your Kingdom, you bloodthirsty imperialist conqueror! You think we don’t know who you really are? The people you’ve killed, the lives you’ve ruined?”

Dimitri did not answer.

“Leicester was leagues above the other nations,” said Achilla. “We were so close to achieving a government where the power was held in the people’s hands, and not some oligarchs and aristocrats! A nation led by the masses, for the masses! All of that progress—down the drain, and all because of you! When I have your head, I will bring a new era to Fódlan—an era of the people!”

“This can be discussed!” cried Dimitri. “Please, lay down your arms!”

“I will fight till my death!” Achilla raised her axe towards Dimitri, aiming to kill.

Byleth struck her down.

Achilla fell from her horse, blood pooling around her torso. Byleth and Dimitri gathered around her.

“Curse… you…” croaked out Achilla. “Archbishop… of Seiros…”

They did not notice her hand creep towards her belt.

“For that you shall… die!”

Dimitri’s eyes widened. “No!”

The dagger sliced Byleth’s throat. He choked on his own blood, unable to breathe. His last image was of Dimitri, looking terrified.

_I never want to see him like this again_, thought Byleth.

He fell to the ground and the darkness took over.

***

Dimitri was blinded by his rage and fury. He raised up Areadbhar and pointed it at Achilla’s chest.

Achilla smiled. “I told you war would come again.”

“A skirmish is not a war.”

He punctured his lance through Achilla’s heart.

Immediately he ran towards Byleth, and cradled him in his arms. “No, no, no,” he said. Tears formed in his eye. “No, no, no, no, no…”

Dimitri leaned his ear against Byleth’s chest. There was no heartbeat. Then again, there never was a heartbeat.

He wept on the corpse of his beloved.

***

“Hey. Hey.”

_Ugh…_

“I said, HEY! WAKE UP!”

Byleth startled. He was in complete darkness. His hands went up to his throat. There was no wound, no injury.

What in the world was happening? He should be dead. Is he dead?

“As per the usual, you are so childish! I always have to be holding your hand! Stop being so rude and face me!”

That voice… it was so familiar.

Byleth turned around.

It was Sothis.

“You…” he started. “You’re…”

Sothis scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me!”

“No, it’s just that…” said Byleth. “Didn’t you disappear?”

“I didn’t disappear, you fool,” said Sothis. “I was with you all along. Don’t you remember the last time we spoke?”

“The last time we spoke…” said Byleth. “But that was more than six years ago.”

Sothis stomped her foot and huffed. “You really are a fool! Who woke you up those five years after the fall of Garreg Mach? Did you expect to come out of your sleep by yourself?”

“It was you who saved me?” asked Byleth.

“Who else was capable of saving you?” said Sothis. “Now, hurry. We must revive you!”

“Revive me?” asked Byleth. “So I really am dead…”

“There’s still a way,” said Sothis. “If I remove myself from you… If I remove the Crest Stone from your heart, you will live again.”

“Remove the Crest Stone from my heart,” echoed Byleth. “But wait, what will happen to you?”

Sothis smiled sadly. “I will be gone. This time, for good. Forever.” She closed her eyes. “The Absolute. The Uncaused Cause. The Beginning. Soon, I will vanish from all worlds.”

“You don’t have to,” said Byleth. “We only just met again, old friend.”

“I’m afraid I do have to,” said Sothis. “Your beloved awaits you, Byleth.”

“My beloved,” repeated Byleth. “That’s right… Dimitri. I can’t leave him behind. Not yet.”

“So now you understand,” said Sothis. “I am doing this as a favor to you, my friend. Well, shall we start?”

Byleth nodded.

Sothis lifted her palms towards Byleth, focusing all her energy.

“Oh, and Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Tell Seiros I said hello.”

***

Dimitri continued to weep, choking on his tears. He has not wept so much in such a long time. He kept his ear to Byleth’s chest.

And faintly, and very slowly, he started to hear a heartbeat.

Dimitri lifted his head in surprise. He looked to Byleth. His eyes were starting to open. More curiously, his hair started to return to its original darker color.

“Byleth!” cried Dimitri, and he gathered up his lithe body into his strong arms.

“Dimitri…” croaked Byleth.

“Your wound!” said Dimitri. “I’ll get you to a healer. Come!” He lifted Byleth with his arms, and carried him towards the castle.

The battle was over.

***

The Kingdom soon reorganized its forces, all those who were involved in the coup were apprehended and arrested. Nationwide panic and paranoia came after the battle, scared if another should follow. After all, several civilian lives were lost in the battle. The King did his best to assure his people that he is doing all he can to ensure public safety. His work mounted up high above before him.

And yet the words of the fallen Achilla stuck in the King’s head, words about an era for the people. A government for the masses. He started to doubt the current system circulating in Fódlan.

Dimitri wondered.

All the while he made frequent visits to the infirmary, to see how his beloved was doing as he healed. The public merely saw this as further proof of the solidarity between the Kingdom and the Church. Others—gossipers, mostly—claimed that it meant something more.

***

In due time Byleth was fully healed. He headed for Dimitri’s personal chambers in the castle, to which Dimitri’s personal guard allowed him entrance.

“It’s good to see you well again, Professor,” said Dedue.

“It’s good to see you as well,” said Byleth, nodding. “May I see Dimitri now?”

“Of course,” said Dedue, and bowed.

Byleth knocked on the door. “It’s me.”

The door opened immediately. “Byleth!” said Dimitri. “You’re healed. Come inside.”

Byleth entered. Dimitri’s chambers were of course different from his dormitory at the monastery. The furniture was old and exquisite, definitely passed down from his family, and on the walls were the banners of Faerghus. They sat down at a little table.

“It is so good to see you,” said Dimitri.

Byleth huffed. “You’ve been checking in on me every day in the infirmary.”

“Yes, but it is better to see you out and about, well again,” said Dimitri.

“Dimitri,” said Byleth. “I must discuss something with you.”

Dimitri put his hands over Byleth’s. “What is it, my love?”

“I have been thinking of this for quite a while now, and…” Byleth took in a deep breath. “I plan to relinquish the title of Archbishop.”

Dimitri’s eye widened. “But why?” he asked. “You are so good at it. The people love you.”

Byleth shook his head. “I don’t think so. I was never happy with the position. As you know, Rhea left me the title without consulting me.”

Dimitri frowned. “Who will be the Archbishop now?”

Byleth smiled. “You’ll see.”

Dimitri grinned. “I love to see you smile,” he said. “But Byleth, you still haven’t told me. What happened to your hair? And your heart?”

“Ah, well, it’s a long story,” said Byleth. “And I believe I promised to tell you before.”

And so Byleth told him.

“I’m sorry you lost your friend,” said Dimitri.

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “I appreciate your concern.”

“I wish I could do more to help you,” said Dimitri.

“Dimitri, there’s more I wanted to talk about,” said Byleth.

“More?” asked Dimitri.

Byleth stood, and went to Dimitri’s side. He knelt on one knee, and fished his mother’s ring out of his pocket. He presented this to Dimitri. “Dima, my love, my light,” he said. “Will you marry me?”

Dimitri’s mouth fell into a small “o.” Then he started to chuckle, then he started to laugh. He held Byleth’s face with his hands, gently, carefully, with love. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, I will marry you.”

The two men in love moved to meet each other in a passionate kiss.

Dimitri stood, bringing Byleth up with him. He kissed him hard and lovingly, making soft, wet sounds.

“Wait, the ring,” said Byleth, breaking their kiss. “You must wear it.”

Dimitri held out his hand, smiling. “Of course.” Byleth put the ring on his finger. “Oh, Byleth. How happy I am.” He kissed Byleth again, with more intensity. He palmed Byleth’s back, feeling his waist, his sides. Byleth wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s neck, keeping them close together.

Dimitri drew back. “Let’s move to the bed, darling?”

Byleth nodded.

Piece by piece Byleth unclothed Dimitri of his garments, as Dimitri did of him. Byleth kissed every inch of skin he could get, pressing warm lips to cold flesh. Dimitri moaned softly.

“Shh, my dear,” said Byleth. “The guards, remember?”

“Guards?” said Dimitri, distracted. “Oh, yes, right. We must be as silent as possible.”

Byleth continued to kiss him. Dimitri drew back.

“Oh, but you must know, Dedue does know about our relationship. I’ve come to him crying about you whenever you broke my heart,” said Dimitri.

“Don’t talk about other people right now,” said Byleth. He frowned. “And I’m sorry for breaking your heart.” He trailed a knuckle down Dimitri’s cheek.

“It’s all right now,” said Dimitri. He took hold of Byleth’s hand and turned his face to kiss his palm. “I love you.”

“I love you,” said Byleth, and he meant it.

“Oh,” said Dimitri. “I’ve longed to hear you say those words again.”

Byleth kissed Dimitri’s forehead. “I love you.” He kissed his eyelids. “I love you.” He kissed his cheeks. “I love you.” He kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“You spoil me,” said Dimitri.

“I can’t help it,” said Byleth.

Dimitri flipped them over, and Byleth was impressed by his display of strength, as he always ways. Dimitri kissed down his body until he reached just above his cock. “Want me to suck you?” asked Dimitri.

Byleth nodded helplessly.

Dimitri took Byleth’s cock into his hands, and started to lick the head. Byleth tried to keep his moans to himself. Dimitri swallowed his cock, slowly taking him in. The warm wetness surrounding his dick felt so good. Dimitri felt so good. Dimitri started bobbing his head up and down, and Byleth found himself gently rocking into Dimitri’s mouth, holding his hands in Dimitri’s hair.

Soon he pulled Dimitri off his dick. DImitri wiped his mouth and snickered. “You like that?”

Byleth nodded.

Dimitri moved up to kiss him again. He moved down to kiss Byleth’s neck, around his ear, and nip at his collarbone.

Byleth steadied him. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“No,” said Dimitri.

Byleth’s expression withered. “Oh.”

Dimitri sneered. “because it’s my turn to fuck you.”

Byleth’s eyes widened. “_Oh._”

“I have oil,” said Dimitri, reaching for his side drawer.

Byleth barked a laugh. “You naughty boy,” he said.

“I always think of you when I do it, you know,” said Dimitri.

“No one else?” asked Byleth.

“No one else,” said Dimitri, and he kissed him again.

Dimitri inserted one finger into Byleth. They’d never done this before. It was always Byleth fucking Dimitri. Byleth had never known the touch of someone else inside him. And Dimitri’s fingers—thicker and wider than his own—felt so good.

“More,” said Byleth, and Dimitri followed, adding another finger.

Dimitri fucked Byleth with his fingers, pumping them in and out and in and out, making wet, squelching noises that were so lewd.

“Dima,” said Byleth. “Dima, kiss me.”

Dimitri did. He continued to fingerfuck Byleth, until Byleth’s breaths quickened and heightened in pitch.

“Put it in me,” said Byleth. “Please, Dima.”

“I will, my love,” said Dimitri, and he did as followed. He positioned himself into Byleth, and gently pushed forward.

Byleth gasped. “Dima…!”

Dimitri shushed him. “Quiet, now, darling,” he said.

Dimitri pushed into Byleth further, until he was fully inside. He gave time for Byleth to adjust, kissing him sweetly all the while. Finally, he whispered, “You ready?”

Byleth nodded. “Please, move.”

Dimitri thrusted in and out, gently and carefully at first. The pleasure mounted for him too much; he soon couldn’t help himself and started to thrust harder and faster. Byleth’s soft moans only urged him on.

“You like this?” asked Dimitri, heaving between thrusts.

“It’s perfect,” said Byleth. “You’re so good.”

Dimitri pinned Byleth down to the bed with his hands, and entwined their fingers together. He held on tightly as he fucked his beloved. “Oh, god, Byleth,” he groaned.

“Dima,” panted Byleth.

They could go on all they if they could. Dimitri wishes he could fuck Byleth into the next morning. His hole was so warm and tight, and it felt so fucking good.

“Please,” breathed Byleth. “Dima, I’m so close.”

Dimitri moved his right hand to pump Byleth’s cock. Byleth moaned, and soon came over Dimitri’s fist.

Dimitri fucked into Byleth again, this time without rhythm, and soon also came inside him. He collapsed on top of Byleth, breathing heavily.

“I love you,” he said with a kiss.

“I love you,” said Byleth back.

Dimitri turned them so that he faced Byleth’s back, and put his arms around him. Their breathing fell into sync, and soon they both fell into sleep, together at last.

***

The day of the ceremony of Mercedes’s ascension to the title of Archbishop arrived.

(“Professor,” said Mercedes, worried, just before the ceremony. “Are you sure it should be me?”

“I’m positive,” said Byleth. “There is no better person for the position than you. Don’t you worry, Mercedes, you’ll have Seteth and even me to guide you.”

Mercedes nodded. “All right,” she said. “I accept this. Thank you, Professor. For everything.”)

As Seteth finished the ceremony, Byleth whispered into Dimitri’s ear, “Hold on, dear, I forgot to do something.”

Dimitri let go of his hand. “Be quick about it; I miss you already.”

Byleth smiled.

He made his way amongst the crowd to a familiar, tall figure.

“Rhea,” said Byleth.

Rhea turned to him in surprise, and so did her companion Catherine.

“Byleth!” said Catherine. “It’s been too long!”

“Yes, it has,” said Byleth. “We must catch up later, during the celebration. But first, may I speak to Rhea?”

“Of course,” said Catherine. She turned to Rhea. “My Lady, do you permit it?”

“Yes,” said Rhea. “Please, leave us for just a while, Catherine.”

Catherine nodded and left, not without putting a hand to Rhea’s shoulder.

“Your hair is back to its natural color,” said Rhea.

“I came to tell you,” started Byleth, “that I had a near-death experience in Fhirdiad wherein I was able to communicate with Sothis. She says hi.”

Rhea’s eyes widened. “My mother…?”

“Yes,” said Byleth. “She told me to relay that message to you.”

Rhea held her hands to her chest and smiled. “Mother… she thought of me…”

“I’m sure she loves you,” said Byleth.

“And the Crest Stone of the progenitor god?”

“Gone,” said Byleth, “along with Sothis. She left to save my life.”

“Oh…” said Rhea. “Well, I must not be sad about that. After all, you are alive, sweet child.”

“I must return to my fiancé now, if you will excuse me,” said Byleth.

“Of course,” said Rhea. “And Byleth? Congratulations on your engagement.”

“Thank you.”

***

Byleth found Dimitri in the Goddess Tower.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Oh, Byleth,” said Dimitri. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to get away from the festivities for a while.”

“So did I,” said Byleth. “What are you thinking about, my love?”

“Do you remember what Achilla said?” asked Dimitri. “A nation led by the masses, for the masses. Do you think that’s possible with our current system in Faerghus?”

“With the amount of aristocracy and oligarchy?” said Byleth. “Honestly, I doubt it.”

Dimitri rubbed his chin. “Perhaps… radical changes are to be made.”

“My Dimitri,” said Byleth. “Are you planning on abdicating the throne?”

“Maybe I will, in the future, if the situation requires so,” said Dimitri.

“You’re really serious about this,” said Byleth.

“I want what’s best for my people,” said Dimitri.

Byleth smiled. “Well, I will support you whatever you choose. I know you will make the right choices.”

“Thank you,” said Dimitri. He stopped. “Do you hear that?”

Byleth listened. There was faint music coming from the festivities. “You mean the music?”

Dimitri held out his hand. “Would you care to dance with me?”

Byleth took his hand. “Of course, Dima.”

The two lovers danced into the night, faint fiddles coming from below them, smiling and smiling.

_The blackest crow that ever flew would surely turn to white_

_If ever I prove false to you bright day would turn to night_

_Bright day would turn to night my love the elements will mourn_

_If ever I prove false to you the seas would rage and burn_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @tinyemblem


End file.
